woodblocks_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Lord, King Forockest the Isen
Sir Lord, King Forockest the Isen (also known simply as Lord Forockest, Lord Forockest the Isen, Lord Forockest of the Isenmind and under the alias of Forblockest8) is a highly esteemed lord and founder of the Woodblockian Empire. In the Woodblockian Empire his official title is Supreme Commander of Arms and Foreign Relations, but he has much more influence in the government past his position. Forockest was also leader of the Allied Forces of Perth during the Wars for Perth and is still head of the Committee for the Betterment of One World. Among Forockest's other titles are: Karbúdün Forockest (his knighted title), Ä-íl-Gûtherín (title earned by killing the Urleyrärn, literally "One of Legends"), The Slayer of Empires (from leading the allies to victory in both Wars for Pearth), The Gentle Dragon (based off of his relaxed and casual mood, but fierce anger if need be). To his enemies Forockest was also known as The Unending Snake due to his massive worldwide influence and the multitude of failures to kill him. =Biography= Early Years Youth Forockest Lore Bricks was born of Tyians decent in an area known as the Realm of Mind in 4388 nw. He was born an Isenmind, but never knew who his parents were. Forockest grew up along with the few other surviving Isenmind near The Core. Running Away In about 4700 nw Forockest fled from the Realm of Mind and the elders who had taken care of him. The details of why he ran away are unclear and still debated, although most agree that it involved staunch Isenmind customs which Forockest protested. It is known that Forockest traveled through Doodlage, Totar and Freeworld (where it is speculated he met Shadow Lord unknowingly) before coming to Loadchunk. Meeting Zander During his stay in Pvpser, Loadchunk, Forockest (under the alias of Forblockest8) met a man named ZappingZander, who would one day be his most trusted advisor. The two banded together in the chaotic warring lands of Pvpser to create a faction called WoodBlocks. Rise of Woodblocks Founding WoodBlocks The beginning of Forockest's faction was unstable at the most. Zander managed to recruit some followers (ScooterRiderJ and MushroomStewMan) but all progress was stunted by constant attacks by many rival factions. WoodBlocks7 Over year after year WoodBlocks struggled on, being defeated and reincrnated time and time again. The only similarities between these reincarnations was that they were always headed by Forockest and Zander was usually second in command. It wasn't until the seventh version of WoodBlocks, WoodBlocks7, was formed that Forockest finally built a stable and powerful faction. Zander had strategically infiltrated some of the more powerful factions command and brought them into alliance with WoodBlocks7. Now with a foothold as an ally of the hierarchy Forockest built The Stone Wall, a great stone castle hidden in the darkness of the Netherlands. Now well defended, MushroomStewMan and ScooterRiderJ rejoined the faction as elder members. The Volcano's Shadow Eventually, due to the betrayal of a member of the faction, the Stone Wall fell. WoodBlocks7 however did not completely collapse. Forockest and the other founding members escaped and built a massive floating obsidian cube in the sky above the Netherlands. Known as The Volcano's Shadow it was completely invisible from the ground and wall completely impenetrable due to its obsidian casing. Despite this, over time the members of WoodBlocks7 all slowly left until only Forockest remained. During his lonesome time in The Shadow, Forockest was able to mechanize the cube into a mobile fortress. While exploring the dark space above the Netherlands in his new ship, Forockest eventually found a large land mass inhabited by the Porc Tribes. The Porcs were larger living versions of the zombie pigmen found on the Netherlands' surface. However, only after Forockest's arrival at the Porc homeland a catastrophic event (including meteorites, volcanoes and angry sheep robots) destroyed the Porcs' homes. Forockest brought the surviving Porcs onto the Wooden Shadow and saved as many as he could. For this the Porc leader, King Oinkeror, made Forockest a lord of the Porc Tribes (giving Forockest his Lord title). Woodblockian Settlement With the Porc tribes following him, Forockest set down in the provence of Neworld around 5850 nw. There he built a minor settlement called Sandstone. From Sandstone Forockest organized the Porcs into an early prototype of the Woodblockian Armed Forces (WAF). From this point Forockest utilized many blitzkrieg-esque tactics in conqueroring surrounding micro-nations using his superior military. The full Woodblockian Empire, howeve, would not be formed for another 100 years. During this time ZappingZander (revealing his true name just to be Zander) and ScooteRiderJ (also reveling his name to be Frii) joined Forockest in Sandstone. Unification of Pearth The Vision In 4900 nw Forockest had a prophetic vision whilst meditating. In this vision, Forockest apparently saw that the Fearsalkers were preparing to invade Pearth from their home dimension of The Unknown. Realizing the peril the entirety of Pearth was in, Forockest set out in an attempt to unify all nations of Pearth togeth against any universal threat, and form an allied army made of units from all of see nations. Initial Support Leaving Zander in charge of the budding Woodblockian Empire, Forockest first traveled to the General Nations to begin gathering support for what he called "the Alliance of Perthian Nations". The Geneal Nations were strategically picked to start his campaign as it was already a compilement of smaller united nations so they were more open to uniting all nations, regardless of past differences. Easily backed by the General Nations, Forockest set off for the more daunting tasks ahead. Returning to the Realm of Mind Forockest's next destination was the Realm of Mind, of which he had not returned since his flight in 4700 nw. Upon returning to the Realm he met much speculation over his vision, due to the fact he ran away before being knighted as a Karbúdün (a Defender of Life), a customary Isenmind ritual upon the completion of training. As to find if his heart was true, the Elder Isenmind gave Forockest the option of the Reunlíne, a ritual in which one must cross past the den of the Urleyrärn, a massive immortal beast which survived the 3rd Great Colapse. If he could cross unharmed he would be redeemed, if not, well there was no survival anyway. Forockest past halfway when the Urkeyrärn awakened. Forockest drew the Blade of Awesome XXVIII and retaliated, but his blade was knocked out of his hand and destroyed. Drawing an old shortsword given to him Legeionus Deart Forockest brough one last lounge against the beast, in which the old rusty blade managed to pass through the upper jaw of the Urleyrärn, and it was slain. The authenticity of Forockest's vision was never called into question again, as the Isenind saw that it had true prophetic power. Forockest was not only knighted a Karbúdün (hence his "sir" title), but also the Ä-íl-Gûtherín (One of Legends) and given the Sword of Gûtherín. It was obvious that the Isenmind would follow Forockest in the war to come. Unfortunately, due to the small number of Isenmind and oTher races remaining in the Realm of Mind, they did not make a large impact on the war. First War for Pearth Woodblockian Empire Second War for Perth Committee for the Betterment of One World =Personality= Political Personality Rallying the People Absolute Loyalty Military Personality Strategy and Tactics Combat Laws Intellectual Personality Peculiar Phenomenon Subconsienceism =Powers and Abilities= Weapon Proficency Swordsmanship Having been brought up to be a Karbúdün, Forockest was trained extensively in melee combat, most promenently swordsmanship. From an early age Forockest displayed a particular affinity towards swordsmanship, and even favored it in combat when more advanced weapons were present. Although Forockest never finished his training, his skills were sharpened under practical usage during his time in the lawless lands of Pvpser. Furthermore, Forockest led and fought in many battles in the Unification of Loadchunk and subsequent wars. Forockest was proficient with many blades with many fighting styles, although his most preferred weapon in a light long sword. Generally he uses a light and nimble style, wilding his blade in only one hand for increased fluidity. He usually is very mobile in combat, moving around his opponent while peppering them with a flurry of light hits while searching for a weakness to expose. Although not usually his style, if need be Forockest can concentrate his energy into a single devastating blow. Forockest is known to almost always weird at least one sword on his person, and often has a second shortsword hidden somewhere. After he was fitted with his robotic prosthetics (following the loss of his left leg, right arm and left eye) Forockest was literally never without a sword as he implanted his old shortsword, the Blade of Awesome IV, into a special compartment in his robotic leg, in case of emergency. Marksmanship Although he prefers melee combat, Forockest is also a proficient marksman. Again learned as part of his Karbúdün training. Tearœmon Standard Tearœmon Mindspeed Subvision =Weapons and Gear= Blades of Awesome Sword of the Gûtherín (Sword of Legends) Plasmusket mk. III Retractable Bow/Multi-arrows Imbued Railguns Full Isen Shield Armors Full Isen Armor Steelleather Armor Isen-infused Chain-leather Armor Power Armor Formal Lord Armor =Trivia= *Forockest's title is NOT a derivative of elvish iron "isen", rather a shortening of Isenmind, so his name DOES NOT mean Lord Forockest the Iron. *"Isen" is also NOT a misspelling of the german word for iron "eisen" despite popular belief. *Forrest from the Forrest's First Day Series is the alternate universe form of Lord Forockest. *The Rage of the Forests is said to be so powerful even Forockest fears it. *Lord Forockest had 30-20 vision until he lost his eye, which gave him 10-20 vision with the cyborg one. This apparently was such good eyesight that Forockest had the robotic eye downgraded to 19-20 because it was so distracting.